Scorpius's Worst Birthday
by yellow 14
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has the worst birthday he can remember. Written for round 11 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and for the Birthday Party Gone Wrong Challenge by OCDdegrassi.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

AN: Written for round 11 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. My prompts are (scene) a dance between two characters. (word) blink and (opening sentence) 'Everything was going wrong.' As always, the prompts are in italics. The lyric I choose for this round is **_Just want to get out_** **from the song** Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Also written for the Birthday Party Gone Wrong Challenge by OCDdegrassi.

 _Everything was going wrong._ Really wrong in fact, the kind wrong where every step made the day feel even worse. And the clock had barely made it to five-o-clock

It was probably the worst birthday party that Scorpius Malfoy had ever had in fact. If he had ever had a birthday that was worse, he could not think of it.

The day had started well enough. His mum had gently woken him up with breakfast in bed and a smile. Afterwards, he had gone downstairs, two at a time and bouncing with excitement. His father smiled at him and he had opened his presents from his parents, tearing impatiently at the wrapping paper with child-like excitement.

Some time later of course came the party and that is when things started going…well they started going badly for want of a better word.

It started with the first guest really.

No, scratch that. It started with the fact that it was set up in a ballroom that looked like it belonged in another century. Gaudy, golden arches, wizarding painting and crystal chandeliers. It practically screamed out wealth in as vulgar a manner as possible and was far too bright.

Still, Scorpius knew that this room was a sign that he was now old enough to celebrate in such a room and he was actually pretty proud to be there. Even if it did feel too bright.

Unfortunately it was probably the gaudy nature that helped contribute to the disastrous guest.

"Hello Scorpius," a familiar voice said as he entered the room and Scorpius tensed up. Surely his parents knew better. Surely they didn't invite this annoying, egotistical, nasty little-

"Very nice of your grandfather to invite me along," the voice continued and Scorpius internally winced. There really was no mistaking that oily voice. Willing his muscles to relax, he turned and faced his first guest.

"Hello Carl Goyle," he said with what he hoped was a welcoming voice. It sounded more like a grimace.

"Happy birthday Scorpius!" Carl said, grabbing Scorpius's hand and shaking it so hard that Scorpius was convinced his arm was about to come off. Which would have been messy to say the least. When Scorpius got his hand back, he rotated his shoulder a few times to make sure it was still attached. Carl gave him an insincere smile and gave him his present. Scorpius examined the present dubiously and gave it a careful shake. Carl Goyle probably wouldn't have given him something…unpleasant. Probably. He gave the parcel another careful examination, but it wasn't telling him anything new.

Still, the rest of his guests proved to be less…disagreeable. There were the Nott twins (Scorpius could never tell the difference between the two) and his cousin Alicia Greengrass (Father unknown, but never mentioned in polite company.) and a handful of other guests from various 'good' pureblood families. The normal suspects really, covering a variety of ages. It was enough to make you want to join the muggles really, Scorpius thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to Scorpius, the day was only set to get worse.

First, there were the party games. A game of riddles proved fun. At least, it was until one of the younger children ran off crying because the riddles were 'too hard' and they had to play something else. Then there was the game of Gobstones, which had everyone in fits of laughter. And an old favourite, a memory game called 'I caught the Night Bus and I saw'. It seemed like nothing could go wrong really.

Unfortunately for Scorpius, that was to prove to be nothing more than the calm before the storm.

As the day drew to a close and some of the younger children were taken home, his grandfather announced that it was time for the dancing to begin. Scorpius nervously licked his lips and stepped forward to start the dancing with his cousin Alicia. It was his big moment really, a sign he was growing up. A sign he was almost an adult and proud holder of the name Malfoy, always in control and projecting power with every step.

Unfortunately, this effect was somewhat spoiled by Scorpius tripping up on Carl Goyle's foot and landing hard on his face, splitting his lip painfully and he bled all over his fine robes.

"Ooops. Sorry Malfoy," Carl Goyle said sardonically and Scorpius glared at him. Carl just shrugged his shoulders.

Scorpius stood up as though nothing had happened and continued walking onto the dance floor. The music began to play, a slow classical piece that bored Scorpius. However he kept on dancing and they were soon joined by other couples, awkwardly shuffling onto the dance floor. They all knew the drill after all, such dances were typical of the old pureblood families.

"Oh! Sorry!" Alicia said for the fifth time as she stepped on Scorpius's foot once more and Scorpius winced.

"Not to worry," he replied almost automatically. He was beginning to wonder if he would have any foot left when they finished. It was a shame that his cousin had two left feet really. They both had the same dance teacher after all, she should have been great.

CRASH!

A loud noise caught everyone's attention as Scorpius abruptly crashed into the food table, spilling bit and pieces tumbling to the floor. Scorpius felt his whole face go red. But it was what happened next that made him wish that the ground would swallow him up.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" his grandfather bellowed angrily. "You are not a bumbling, babbling baboon. You are a Malfoy; you are supposed to be a graceful member of a pureblood family that goes back countless generations"

For a moment, it looked like Lucius might have a heart attack. Then he swept away imperiously and after a few moments of awkward silence, the music and the dancing began once more.

Then there was the nasty incident that happened just as the party was winding down. The music was playing the last song and the parents were getting ready to take their children home.

It started with a crackling noise, a low crackling noise that was almost too low to be heard.

"What's that?" asked one of the Nott twins.

"That doesn't sound good," the other said and the first nodded her head in agreement.

The crackling noise suddenly stopped to be replaced by a loud hissing noise before finally exploding in an array of light and colour. Right in the middle of Scorpius's birthday presents in fact, throwing them in all directions and virtually shredding at least half of them. Scorpius stared in horror and had to _blink_ away tears. Of all the ways he had thought this day might end, he really never expected this to be it.

And that, is why Scorpius Malfoy considers his tenth birthday party to be the worst one he'd ever had.


End file.
